


Hogwarts Express

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Sam gets ready for his first year at Howarts.
Relationships: mary x john
Kudos: 9





	Hogwarts Express

John beamed proudly as Sam triple checked his luggage. Dean was entering year 4 at Hogwarts, and Sam was just now going to year 1. “Son, I’m sure you’re set.” He chuckled as Sam paused, looking like he was about to start over. 

Sam looked at his dad with a shy smile. “I just like to be prepared.” He told him. 

He crouched slightly. “You’ve been prepared for weeks.” He pointed out. “You dragged your mom out the moment you got that letter.” He grinned. “Relax. You’ll be on that train tomorrow, just like Dean, Charlie, and Jo. Okay?” He put his large hand on his shoulder. 

“Can we play a game of Wizard’s Chest?” He asked, hopeful. “Once last game before I go?” 

“Yeah, come on.” He stood up, motioning for Sam to follow him to the library. “What subject are you looking forward to most?” Out of his two boys, Sam was much more into learning than Dean was. That wasn’t to say Dean wasn’t smart, he was just more hands on. He was proud of them both. 

Sam was nearly shaking with excitement at this point. “Magical Care of Creatures and transfiguration.” He told him, sitting across from his father. 

John nodded. “For your brother it was flying.” He noted. 

* * *

Mary peeked in sometime later, smiling at two of her guys. “Sammy?” She said gently. “Might want to finish up, we have an early morning.” She reminded him. “Besides, you can beat your dad more over holiday.” She teased her husband. 

John reached over and ruffled Sam’s hair. “Go on, get some sleep.” He told him. “And I’ll be working on my chess game while you’re gone.” He smiled, leaning back in his chair. He chuckled as Sam rushed off to get ready for bed, looking forward to getting on that train the next morning.

Once he was past her, Mary walked in and set on John’s lap sideways. “An empty home.” She ran her hand through his hair. “Been awhile since we had that.” She gave him a sad smile. “It’ll be too quiet around here.” 

He wrapped his arms around her. “You mean you’re gonna miss them fighting at 7 am on a Saturday over which show to watch?” He asked her playfully. “Or being woken up by Sam while Dean’s gone because he’s bored?” He teased. “I’m looking forward to sleeping in, honestly.” He had his hand on her lower back, his thumb rubbing it slightly. 

“I am, too, but it’s still hitting me. Our baby is going off to Hogwarts.” She leaned her cheek against the top of his head. “He’s growing up.” She mused softly. “Think I just have to get used to it.” 

“We both do, Mary.” He sighed softly. “So, how about tomorrow after we get our boys on that train, we go out for brunch?” He suggested. 

Sitting up, she nodded. “I’d like that. Now let’s get ourselves to bed, Mr. Winchester.” She got up, holding out her hand for him. 

* * *

“Wake up.” Sam shook Dean, earning a pillow to the face. “Mom’s cooking extra bacon this morning!” He told his big brother, knowing that was the best way to get him up. 

Dean shifted, opening one eye half way to look at him. “You better not be lying.” He grumbled. “Or I will make your life hell this year.” He threatened with a yawn.

Sam rolled his eyes. “I’m not lying.” He shook his head before leaving, jogging down the stairs to the kitchen where Mary was making breakfast. “He’ll be down soon.” He told her, grabbing a slice of toast before sitting down. 

She smiled over at him. “Did you tell him about the extra bacon?” She asked. 

“Yup. He said I better not be lying.” He shrugged. “Told him I wasn’t and left. Dean is not fun to be around in the mornings.” He muttered, sipping his orange juice. 

Walking the plate of bacon to the table, she chuckled lightly. “Your father was like that, too.” She told him. “After having your brother he got better.” Mary told him. “They won’t admit how alike they really are.” 

Moments later, Dean shuffled in, hair sticking up all over the place. “Morning, mom.” He greeted her, slipping into a chair. “Breakfast smells great.” He complimented, reaching for the bacon. “I”m gonna miss this.” He said honestly. 

She smiled at him. “You mean you don’t prefer Hogwarts buffets?” She asked teasingly. “Because I remember those, and I know you. Endless food.” She pointed out. 

He blinked. “Okay, your bacon is better, but I do love the endless food.” He admitted. “If there’s leftover, can I take it on the train with me?” Dean asked her, his green eyes full of hope. “Please?” 

John came in from loading the truck, and laughed. “Might wanna watch what you eat, Dean. You’re at the age where girls start lookin’ at boys…” He smirked as his son blushed lightly. “Just wanted to point that out.” 

Sam shook his head. “Dean’s never had that problem.” He muttered. 

“Shut it.” Dean shot him a look, earning a warning eye from Mary. “Sorry, mom.” He sighed, focusing on his food. 

* * *

Sam’s eyes went wide as he saw the inside of the Hogwarts Express for the very first time. “Wow.” He breathed. “This is amazing.” He was in awe, and didn’t understand how Dean never talked about amazing this was. 

“Can you just pick a seat?” Dean asked, raising a somewhat amused eyebrow at his younger brother. 

Nodding, Sam rushed off. He walked in to be met with a dark haired boy, and a ginger. “Hi, I’m Sam. Can I sit here?” He asked. 

“Go ahead.” Said the brunette. 

“I’m Ron Weasley.” Said the ginger as he sat. 

“I’m Harry Potter.” The brunette introduced himself as if it was nothing. 


End file.
